Δ Immortals Δ
by BeautifulVoid
Summary: Δ "They say we are what we are, But we don't have to be." Δ In which they may not be the heroes of today, but they sure as hell will be the Legends of Tomorrow. Δ Based on Season 1 of DC's Legends of Tomorrow Δ
1. Δ Zero Δ

**_Δ Zero Δ_**

"You call this a team? A girl with wings and a past lives complex, a deceased assassin, a pair of criminals, and a billionaire with more tech than he knows what to do with."

"I know exactly what to do with it...Most of the time."

"And I'm half of a hero, and my other half is combustible. Oh, and let's not forget about the redhead with uncontrollable magic powers."

"It's strawberry blonde, actually."


	2. Δ One Δ

**_Δ One. The Team Δ_**

Rip Hunter quickly walked through the halls of the Waverider, making his way to his destination.

"How did the council meeting go, Captain Hunter?" the computerized voice of Gideon, the on-ship artificial intelligence, questioned.

"Exactly as expected, Gideon." Rip replied briskly.

"So we are proceeding?" Gideon checked.

"Indeed." he confirmed, "Prepare the Waverider for take-off. Set a course; United States, Star City, January 2016."

"Ah, The early second millennium A.D.." Gideon stated as the man sat down in the main seat, "The golden age of gasoline engines, online pornography, and those silly little smart phones. What are we going to achieve, Captain?"

"Oh, not what." Rip contradicted as he pulled on the safety restraint and prepared the ship, "Who. I need the nine men and women who'll be joining us on our little... crusade."

"You usually prefer to work alone, Captain." Gideon reminded him as his seat swiveled around to face the window, providing a view of a strange glowing green energy.

"This time I'll need a team." Rip stated, pushing the lever down, causing the ship to jolt forward into the green area, and into the past.

 **Δ**

"First recruit." Rip listed, "Doctor Raymond Palmer. Also known as The Atom."

 **Δ**

 ** _STARLING CITY, 2016_**

Ray flew past the oddly shaped metal pieces inside the machine, parts of his suit glowing blue.

"Feels good, being back of the field." Ray admitted into his com, "Not that this is a field, but-"

"Ray are you up for this?" Oliver Queen, aka The Arrow, interrupted, speaking to him from his spot in the Arrow Cave.

"Uh, too late to turn back now." Ray replied casually as he came to a stop, "Ah, someone removed the central processing unit."

"Are you sure?" Oliver checked.

"I designed the computer CPU, so yeah, sure." Ray noted.

"Well, HIVE would only remove it if they knew-" the archer began.

"I'd be shrinked down and fly into their secret computer lab?" Ray finished, "My night's about to get a whole lot worse itsn't it?"

Almost immediately after Ray finished speaking, a security camera window popped up on one of the Arrow Cave's computers, showing four armed men making their way down a hall.

"Oh you can take them." Oliver notified, "They have guns. You have a supersuit. It's time to start growing."

"This is gonna get a little rough." Ray sighed.

The guards cautiously and quickly entered the room, approaching the tech.

Suddenly, the machine burst, blasting out some debris and a now fully grown Ray, who immediately took out two of the four men. The remaining soldiers shot at him, but the lasers simply missed or bounced off of the reinforced metal suit. He disarmed one, reaching down and flipping him to the ground before whirling around, raising both arms and shooting the final guard. Ray whirled around, one fist still poised to fire as an unfamiliar man in a trench coat clapped lightly.

"Oh, I am not one of your adversaries." before Ray could even move, the man pulled out a strange weapon and fired, enveloping the billionaire's vision in an icy blue.

 **Δ**

"Next recruit, Sara Lance." Rip continued, "Former member of the league of assassins, also formerly dead."

 **Δ**

 ** _TIBET, 2016_**

Sara Lance sat in a medieval looking tavern, staring out of a frost covered window. Candles flickered from numerous and seemingly random spots, a wooded bar to one side and old tables placed around the room.

A woman set something down at the bar, and a burly looking man grabbed her arm. She immediately began to struggle, making noises of protest.

" _Let her go._ " Sara stated in fluent Tibetan, not even turning to face the scene as she gazed out the window calmly, sipping her drink.

" _Or what?_ " the man exclaimed in the same tongue, throwing the barmaid's arm away from himself.

Tipping her now-empty drink back to her lips, she whirled around and threw the shot glass into the man's head with a deadly accuracy. He fell to the ground with a slight noise of pain, but he quickly stood once more and attempted to punch Sara, who grabbed his fist, stopping the hit and throwing three punches of her own, knocking the man to the ground. Another guy approached her, and she slipped to the side of his oncoming elbow, kicking him in the legs twice. As he fell forward, she grabbed him by the neck and knocked his head into the nearby iron brazier. She gazed at the fire for a beat, before whipping to face a man in a long brown coat.

"Ms. Lance. Join me for a drink?" he stated semi-teasingly, walking towards her slowly, "I have come quite a long way to meet you."

As soon as he had finished speaking, he raised the gun at his side, and pulled the trigger, a bright flash of light coming from the weapon.

 **Δ**

"Firestorm." Rip proceeded, "The merged superform of one Jefferson Jackson and Professor Martin Stein."

 **Δ**

 ** _PITTSBURGH, 2016_**

Jay Jackson and Dr. Martin Stein soared above the city in Jay's body with Martin's voice of mind. The one-bodied duo was propelled through the air by jets of fire that streamed from their hands and feet. They flew out of a hall and into a open concrete clearing with an abandoned factory around them, caution tape lining the area as they dodged the bullets being fired at them from the man they were pursuing.

"Caution, Jefferson." Martin's voice rang out telepathically as Jay shot fire at their target, "85% of the chemicals in this factory are combustible!"

"Yeah, tell it to Rambo." Jay dismissed, proceeding to shoot furiously despite Dr. Stein's warning.

"I thought I told you to be careful!" Martin exclaimed.

Finally, Jay shot two fire balls at the man, and he was blasted backwards, falling unconscious. As soon as Jay's feet touched the ground, his body glowed for a moment before splitting into two people; himself and the white-haired form of Dr. Stein.

"What's the use of sharing my intelligence if you won't listen?" the professor ranted furiously.

"Stop bossing me around like I'm one of your snot-nosed undergrads." Jay retorted.

"'Scuse me." the two men whirled to see an unfamiliar guy in a trench coat approaching them.

"Who are you?" Jay barely had time to finish the question as the strange man held up a gun and shot it, blocking out both his and Martin's vision with a brilliant blue.

 **Δ**

"Kendra Saunders and Carter Hall." Rip added, "The latest reincarnations of Hawkman and Hawkgirl."

 **Δ**

 ** _ST. ROCH, 2016_**

Kendra Sanders landed on the empty street in her Hawkgirl costume, her wings furling away as she reached the ground. She strode forward, her posture tense. Behind her, a similarly dressed man flew to the ground as well, a woman in his arms.

"Kendra! You almost got us killed." Carter Hall, aka Hawkman, exclaimed as he landed as well, setting the woman down on the ground before putting his own wings away and quickly moving to walk next to his partner, "Your flying is still clumsy like a bird just out of the nest-"

"Well maybe because up until two months ago, I was a barista, not some some damn winged demigoddess." Kendra fired back, stopping to face Carter with narrowed eyes.

"Have you two considered couples counseling?" the two winged heroes spun to see an odd man approaching them in a long dusty coat, "I hear it's quite popular in this century."

He left them no time to reply before holding up his weapon and shooting out a beam of blue light.

 **Δ**

"There seems to be an error, Captain." Gideon voiced, "These candidates, Leonard Snart and Mick Rory, are a pair of criminals."

"There is no error Gideon," Rip assured.

 **Δ**

 ** _CENTRAL CITY, 2016_**

Leonard Snart ran out of a room into a narrow hallway, racing down the corridor. He moved past an open doorway, and Mick Rory flew out, following close behind. They ran out of the building, and two cops stood a few feet away, guns raised.

"Stop! Drop your weapons!" an officer demanded.

"Ah, fly you little piggies!" Mick exclaimed as he and Snart raised their guns, each firing out a blast of hot and cold energy respectively and knocking the police away.

"A mini van?" Mick grumbled as he and Snart got inside, "Really, Snart?"

"Cops will never hassle a dad buying diapers in the middle of the night." Snart replied cooly, holding up a box of said product before throwing it in back.

The two criminals drove away, racing down the highway with the cops in hot pursuit. Suddenly, they noticed a man standing calmly in the middle of the road with a gun raised.

"What the..." Mick stated at the same time that Snart yelled, "Watch it!"

Just before the van would have hit him, the man fired his weapon, blanking out the crime duo's field of vision in a blast of pale blue light.

 **Δ**

"Final candidate, Gideon." Rip notified the AI, "Katrina Alexander. A young woman with the power of elemental magic who has also been trained extensively in combat."

"Sir, are you aware of her situation?" Gideon stated.

"Oh, I'm more than aware, Gideon." Rip confirmed, "And I'm certain that she will be the perfect ninth member for my team."

 **Δ**

 ** _SAN DIEGO, 2016_**

Katrina Alexander ran out of the facility, her eyes emotionless as the alarms wailed around her. She made it out to the court yard, where two men approached her through the pounding rain, carrying black box-like objects. With a flick of their wrists, the metal elongated into a night-stick sized bars which cracked with electricity. Stopping in place, she simply waiting for the guards to come closer. Once they were a few feet away, the men grew impatient and charged her.

The first one reached her a few seconds before the first, swinging the long taser at her head. She ducked under the weapon, twisting forward to push the second one's arm down by the wrist, avoiding both attempted jolts. Swinging the arm that wasn't holding the guy's wrist back into the first one's chest, she released a stream of pressurized air with her hit, causing the man to fly back. She then avoided the second man's upwards strike with his weapon as he broke his wrist free, bending backwards and using the momentum to backflip into a crouch. Leaning back and sweeping her legs out onto the ground front of her, the remaining guard toppled to the ground, falling unconscious as his head hit the cement.

"Well done, Katrina." the girl whipped around just in time to see a man in a trench coat aim his gun from behind her, "But next time, try to achieve escape with more stealth."

He fired the weapon, and her vision was encompassed in a surge of bright energy.

 **Δ**

"It's time Gideon." Rip finalized, "The day has come at last."


	3. Δ Two Δ

_**Δ Two. Rooftop Not-So-Rendevous Δ**_

The nine chosen candidates slowly began to wake, sitting up with muffled grunts.

"Stein?" Leonard Snart inquired, glancing around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm as ignorant as you for once." Martin scoffed slightly.

"Where are we?" Sara questioned as she sat up, leaning on her arms, glancing at Hawkgirl who looked just as confused.

"Who are you people?" Katherine spoke up, looking disoriented as she sat up, rubbing her head lightly, "What are we doing here?"

"Why don't you ask the dude who knocked us out and kidnapped us." Jay suggested, "British dude with the flashy thing ring any bells?"

"Name's Rip Hunter." all nine pairs of eyes swiveled to see the man in the trench coat who had knocked them all out with his strange gun, "I'm from East London. Oh, and the future."

All of the assembled people were now getting to their feet, staring warily at the supposed time traveler.

"Hold up," Katrina stated, looking half skeptical and half startled, "Did you just say that you're from the _future_?"

"Indeed." Rip confirmed.

"Nice to meet ya, Rip." Mick stated, reaching for his heat gun with a slight grin.

"Oh, while you were incapacitated I may have tampered with your weapons." Mick's grin evaporated at Rip's words, but the British man continued on quickly, "I've assembled you all because I need your help."

Rip began to pace in front of them, hands clasped behind his back.

"The future of the world is in peril because of a man named Vandal Savage." he notified the group.

"That can't be." Hawkman argued, "We destroyed him."

"Yeah." Hawkgirl agreed, "The Green Arrow and Flash helped us do it."

"And therein lay the problem." Rip noted, halting in his pacing, "Unless you or Mister Hawk delivered the death blow, Savage can be restored from but a single cell."

"What are you talking about?" Katrina was staring at the gathered like they were crazy.

"Vandal's immortal," Carter stated calmly, "Kendra and I reincarnate."

"Yeah." Sara piped in casually, "I've done that."

"You've _what_?" Katrina's voice was an octave higher than normal.

"What the hell does this Randle guy got to do with us?" Mick growled, cutting off whatever Sara was about to reply with.

"Vandal." Rip corrected, beginning to walk once more, "In the future he will employ the evil he has perfected over his long life and the power he has amassed throughout history to finally... conquer the world."

All of the surrounding heroes and villains began to look slightly ominous while Katrina looked incredulous, as if she thought she was dreaming up the whole ordeal.

"I've been tasked with assembling an elite team to stop him." Rip continued.

"How?" Sara asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"To travel through time." Rip stated, sweeping his arm out over his head with his words, "To capture Savage before he grows into the monster he becomes.

"You got the wrong guy." Snart spoke up, walking past Rip with Mick following a bit behind, "Hero ain't on my resume."

"Or mine." Mick agreed, both criminals looking certain of their stance.

"Oh, I know it's difficult for you to fathom, but where, when I'm from, via 2166, you and everyone on this roof aren't just considered heroes." Rip paused, taking a moment before speaking the next two words that would stay with the nine for a long, long time, "You're legends."

"Legends?" Ray spoke up, as if he were interested in the subject.

"I, uh, hate to nitpick," Dr. Stein began, "But doesn't a legend have to be dead?"

"Yeah, see uh," Jay stated, "That's a deal breaker for me, so I'm gonna pass."

"Well, I don't really want to die either." Katrina raised her hand up to her side, "Besides, I still don't know if I fully believe this whole 'time travelling hero' thing."

"It's dangerous for any of you to know too much about your own futures." Rip considered, "But, I am here because each of you as individuals is destined for greatness."

"I could get behind that." Ray admitted, a slight grin on his face.

"And, because if you don't follow me," Rip added, pulling out a small machine that looked like a television remote and holding it outward towards the numerous buildings that surrounded them, "This is what is in store for your world 150 years from now."

As soon as he finished his last word, he pressed a button on the device, causing a mirage like image to begin to expand outwards from the spot that he had aimed at, showing them the future of the area.

To say the least, it was worse than horrible. Where proud skyscrapers and bustling businesses once stood, burning rubble took it's place. The sky was a dark, apocalyptic orange red, and a strange ship flew through it, firing red lasers at the already-destroyed ruins and causing mushroom clouds to erupt throughout the flaming carnage. Sparks flew through the smog-filled air, and the land was blanketed in building debris and dark ash.

Petrified by what they were seeing, yet unable to look away, the gathered candidates all felt varying degrees of shock and horror as they beheld the terrible sight. Ray's grin had completely evaporated, no traces of his former joy in his upset features. Jay looked put-off, as if he couldn't believe the dark future he was seeing, and Stein's expression fell. Carter and Kendra shifted slightly in place as they stared at the horrible sight, and Katrina's hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock and dread, Sara unlacing her crossed arms, which fell to her sides. After a few moments, Rip finally let go of the button, and the terrible sight disappeared.

"I could have chosen any time or any place." Rip announced semi-quietly before continuing in a louder voice, "Of all the people who ever lived, I chose you nine. I certainly hope that you won't let me, and the world, down."

Rip began walking past them once more, pausing for a moment next to Dr, Stein.

"If you answer is yes," Rip announced quickly, handing the professor a card, "Meet me at this address in 36 hours."

With that, the time-traveler briskly strode away without looking back.

"W-what just happened?" Katrina broke in, her eyes wide.

"Well," Ray said calmly, used to these types of situations, "I think we all just got tasked to save the world."

"Oh." Katrina stated in a small voice.

"Hey, you okay?" Jay questioned, looking at Katrina, who was standing next to him and looking disoriented.

"Mhm." she mumbled, before passing out and falling to the ground.

"Well," Sara spoke up after a pause of startled silence, "I'm going to take a wild guess and say that this is her first time on the field."

"It makes you wonder what makes her a player in the first place." Snart spoke up lazily, "What makes her ideal for this team if she isn't a hero, nor a villain?"

No one had an answer for that, but they all had a feeling that they would be finding out pretty soon, one way or another.


	4. Δ Three Δ

_**Δ Three. Decisions To Make And Risks To Take Δ**_

Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow, battled the three assailants from on top of the skyscraper roof, defeating the first two fairly easily with his combat techniques. He raised his bow to knock out the final man, a bow notched expertly in place, but before he could shoot, a blast of blue light came from behind the criminal, and he immediately collapsed.

"I had that." the archer snapped irritably.

"I know." Ray stated as he stepped forward, "It's fun to watch you kick and punch and skewer bad guys, but I need a minute of your time."

 **Δ**

"I'm sure Captain Hunter will return me to the moment I left, but I thought, just in case, you should know I was going." Ray explained as he and Oliver walked side by side.

"We went up against Savage, he does not go down easy." Oliver stated.

"That's why Hunter's recruited a team." Ray noted.

"A team that includes Leonard Snart and Mick Rory." the archer countered, "So what do you know about Captain Hunter?"

"He's a time master from the twenty second century." Ray supplied sheepishly, "It's a little hard to google..."

"So you know nothing?" Oliver stopped and stood in front of the billionaire, "Yet you trust him."

"I'm as trusting as you are cynical." Ray replied.

"Well, I'm cynical and it's difficult for me to trust anyone, but that has kept me alive." Oliver notified.

"I died once." Ray said after a pause, "At least, the world thought I did. You know what happened? Nothing. All the money, all the buildings, all the inventions, the world didn't care. My life ultimately didn't matter. Rip is giving me a chance to save the world. I have to take it."

The two men were silent for a bit, neither one speaking as they pondered what had been said. Finally, Oliver moved his bow to his left hand, outstretching his right arm.

"That should give you a head to swivel while you're at it." Oliver stated as he and Ray shook hands.

 **Δ**

"Two-hundred and six times." Hawkman reiterated as he followed Kendra while she continued furiously packing, "Savage has killed both of us two hundred and six times!"

"Yeah, and I'm not too eager about making it two hundred and seven!" Hawkgirl fired back as she crossed the room, placing a shirt in one of her bags.

"What, you're just gonna run away?" Carter questioned rhetorically, "We've tried that before. Look, I know you don't remember your past lives yet, but I remember so much of it. If only you knew how much I loved you and how much... how much it hurt every time he took you away from me."

"Have you ever stopped to think that maybe, just maybe, we can't actually beat him?" she inquired heatedly.

"But this time we wouldn't be facing him alone." Hawkman noted, "And we almost defeated him with help before."

"Yeah, almost." Kendra emphasized.

"Kendra, this is our best chance to stop him forever." Carter tried, but she paid him no heed as she grabbed another article of clothing and stomped back to her suitcase, "The woman I've known for millenia wouldn't be scared of him."

This gave Kendra a pause, she stopped in the middle of the room.

"Look, past lives we'd fight, argue, a lot." Hawkman told her, "But we'd settle matters like a warrior."

"What? Like I beat you?" Kendra stated, taking off her jacket, "And you'd give up this plan to follow hunter?"

"Yeah. Except, you won't be able to beat me." Carter replied, "But you can absolutely try. Winner gets to decide, little lady."

With one final determined look, both of them rushed forward, wings unfurling as they clashed.

 **Δ**

The ring of steel rang throughout the room as the two Lance sisters battled.

"I remember when you told mom and dad that you wanted to go away to sleep-away camp." Laurel stated, her voice tense as she controlled her breathing.

"Ah," Sara sighed, splitting her staff into two different pieces, "This would be a little different."

"Time travel." Laurel rehashed, "I can't believe that we're talking about it like it's a real."

"I know." Sara agreed, Laurel shooting forward and the girls engaging in combat once more.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Sara managed to grab Laurel's arm and place one of her iron bars at her sister's neck, signalling her victory in the match.

"I think you should go." Laurel told her sister, slightly breathless from the workout.

"Laurel, I died. I'm still picking up those pieces." Sara stated, stepping off of the training area, "Lazarus Pit brought me back, but this need to take, to kill... I'm dangerous."

"After you died, I needed a channel for my grief." Laurel noted, standing in front of her sister, "I found it in becoming the Black Canary. I found it in you."

"For me, being the Canary was never that positive." Sara told her.

"Then don't be the Canary." Laurel stated, "Do what Oliver is doing, do what this Rip Hinter is offering you the chance to do and be a hero in the light. Be the White Canary."

With that, she led her sister over to an alcove which opened to show an off-white body suit placed on a steel mannequin."

"Where did you get this?" Sara stated disbelievingly.

"I have a resourceful friend named Cisco." Laurel told her.

"Where's the mask?" Sara questioned.

"You don't need it anymore." her sister replied, setting her head on Sara's shoulder, "You've lived in the shadows long enough."

 **Δ**

Leonard Snart sat on a couch, reading a magazine while Mick Rory fixed up their weapons.

"I can't believe you're thinking about hooking up with the Englishman." Mick stated, "We're thieves, crooks, criminals. I have no desire to save the world, especially a hundred years after I'm dead."

"You said across time Mick, what about the years before." Leonard replied, not looking up from his spot, "Before fingerprints and surveillance, security cameras and DNA analysis. Why did we become criminals?"

"Because we hate working and we love money." Mick summarized bluntly, prompting Leonard to jump off the couch and walk towards his partner.

"We could steal the Mona Lisa straight off Da Vinci's easel, snatch the Hope Diamond before it was discovered." Snart listed, "This is everything we got into thieving for in the first place. More than everything."

"You want me in, I'm in." Rory decided, "But I'm not gonna be anyone's hero."

With that, Snart gave a devilish smirk.

 **Δ**

"Jefferson, it's imperative for us to remain together for out powers to work." Dr. Martin Stein notified his partner.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm still getting used to the whole powers thing." Jay shot back, "And now that you're adding time travel to the mix-"

"Do you have any idea what extraordinary opportunity we've been given?" Stein interrupted.

"Yeah, to get murdered by an immortal psychopath!" he retorted, "No thanks."

Jay walked around so he was behind the professor.

"Look, I'm a twenty year old auto mechanic." Jay stated, "The world is better off without me trying to save it."

"I don't understand your decision. But, I respect it." Martin said, walking over to a table, " Perhaps I can persuade Mr. Hunter that he needs my knowledge as a physicist, not my abilities as Firestorm."

As he spoke, Stein poured two glasses of an amber liquid, and made his way back over to Jay.

"I propose a toast." he stated, handing Jay one of the cups and raising his own, "To my grand and solo adventure in saving the world."

"Knock yourself out." Jay stated, downing his glass.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Stein announced, earning a suspicious look from Jay that turned into one of shock as he felt the liquid take effect.

The glass fell, shattering against the wooden floor, Jay collapsing soon after.

 **Δ**

Katrina Alexander cautiously approached the pale blue two-story house, her mind whirling with many different emotions as she walked up the old dirt path, numerous trees gently swaying in the breeze around her.

Pausing just short of the porch steps, the strawberry blonde wondered what would happen when her presence was noticed. Would she be forced to go back to that wretched place? Would she even be happy to see her?

Before Katrina could come to a concrete decision, the front door of the home opened, a lovely brunette standing in the doorway, her eyes wide and her hands flying up to cover her open mouth.

"Mom?" Katrina said at last, her voice raspy with nervousness.

Without saying a word, the brunette rushed forward, flying out of the house to embrace her daughter.

Both of the women's eyes shined with unshed tears as they hugged for the first time in years, but neither of them cried. They were too used to acting strong for that.

After what seemed like centuries, but was only a few minutes in reality, the two pulled apart, each taking in the other's features.

"We should probably talk." Katrina stated, knowing that she should probably answer her mother's questions.

Nodding in confirmation, Elizabeth Alexander led her daughter to a bench near the front of the house, deciding it would be best to talk outside. Neither of them spoke for a while, both not knowing what to say.

"I've missed you so much." Elizabeth said at last, turning her head to that she was staring directly into the bright green eyes that mirrored her own.

"Me too." Katrina agreed, "I missed you every single day that I was there."

"I'm sorry for what you had to go through." Elizabeth stated, "If I had known, I never would have allowed him to send you to that horrible place."

"I know." Katrina's voice cracked slightly, but she soon changed topics, "And anyway, I have something I need your advice on."

Her mother looked curious, and simply motioned for her to continue.

And so Katrina told her everything that had happened in the past few hours, from her escape to the rooftop conversation. She told her about Rip Hunter and how she was supposed to save the world one day. And the entire time, Elizabeth simply listened, knowing that her daughter needed to get it all out. By the end of her recount, Katrina had ended up standing in front of her mother, pacing slightly in anxiety.

"And now, I don't know if I can do this." Katrina finished, wringing her hands, "I'm not one of them. I'm not a hero, or a villain, I'm just a normal twenty five year old with crazy powers that I don't even understand. Mom, what do I do?"

Her mother was silent for a moment, her brows furrowed in concentration. Finally, she looked up at her daughter, smiling to herself as she took it all in. Katrina really had grown up.

"I don't know. And I never will." her mother stated, continuing on when Katrina shot her a confused look, "I can't know because it isn't my decision to make. Sweetheart, only you know what's best for you. Now, I don't know why you have these powers, or what you were meant to do with them, but I do know one thing; you're special, and it's up to you to decide what that means."

Without hesitating, Katrina embraced her mother, who automatically wrapped her arms around her daughter in return.

"I'm going to do this." Katrina decided firmly, "I'm going to be someone special, and help people."

Elizabeth's eyes glowed with pride, and a smile lit up her face.

"And now," Katrina continued with a small grin, "I'm going to save the world."


End file.
